


double strip

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Rivalry, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: It was known to many that Jongdae and Baekhyun, the stripers and performers of Ex'act, were rivals; Jongdae didn't expect it to cover a life-changing relationship.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	double strip

If something Jongdae hated was how much the other strip-performer of the club, Baekhyun kept on teasing him for having “flat ass” when he had more than Baekhyun himself. 

They were the most paid strippers, mostly because they were also singers who covered their songs, unlike the others. On many occasions, the patrons would bid who would perform the best and it made Jongdae so pissed most nights because:

  1. a) Baekhyun teased him every time he had to perform that he should do his best to outdo him 
  2. b) he never did. 



The owner of the Ex’act Strip Club, Kim Junmyeon, kept saying that their performances were so good that it would be hard to say which was better.

“In fact,” he said as they were having a meeting and everyone was there, “I am considering making you perform together on our club’s seventh anniversary.” 

“What?” Baekhyun sounded quite shocked, “you told me I could have the night off.” 

“Yes, the day after the anniversary,” Junmyeon glared at Baekhyun when he said so, “and this is an important occasion, so I need you there.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and laid back, not even listening while Junmyeon continued, “anyway, you will perform together and it is up to you how it would go.” 

Jongdae didn’t know how to react to that. The anniversary was in three days and they had only one song in common and It was “playboy” by a band Called EXO. It was a sensual song with a very figurative choreo. 

“How much of the Choreo should we change?” He asked. 

Junmyeon simply shook his shoulder, “like I said, up to you.” Jongdae didn’t know what to do as Junmyeon left and only he and Baekhyun remained in the backstage meeting room. 

He looked at the man who eyed him with an impassive look. “How do you want us to do that?” He asked nervously, “we have only one pole.” 

“We don’t need the pole,” Baekhyun remarked, smirking suddenly, “or did you forget the initial Choreo?” Jongdae kind of did but still remembered how the choreographer of the Club, Jongin, had danced with his friend, both of them being so hella tall and so sexy that Jongdae was turned on and openly told Jongin he would let him bang him anytime.

Jongin just laughed at it but apparently, he was a faithful boyfriend despite his job. His friend Sehun, on the other hand, was happy to answer that unanswered wish and Jongdae dated him for that dick for a while until the man settled down with someone else. Not that Jongdae minded it.

He didn’t commit anyway. 

Shaking his head, he went to pick his stuff when he found Baekhyun in one of the changing rooms, dancing. He looked quite into it and damn did he move so smooth. Jongdae felt heat creep in as he stood by the door frame and observed the man. 

“Do you like the show?” Baekhyun asked him suddenly before looking at him.

“I am trying to figure out your choreo,” Jongdae smoothly lied, “I don’t remember any of those moves.” 

“Then come on in and practice with me, we barely have forty-eight hours,” Baekhyun suggested, pulling Jongdae close. Surprised, Jongdae nearly collided with Baekhyun, his hands landing on his shoulders while Baekhyun’s smirk stretched as he secured his hold on Jongdae’s waist before whispering, “you sure have the cutest lips, Dae.” 

Jongdae turned crimson but said nothing until he pushed Baekhyun away, “I am tired, we will practice tomorrow. I am going home.” 

Jongdae was burning to be touched the second he stepped out of the club and he knew he wanted Baekhyun to touch him so bad. 

It pissed him so much that he didn’t sleep, calling Jongin almost at 1 in the morning to let him know they were asked to perform Playboy for the anniversary and he forgot the choreography. 

Jongin was happy to show up and practice with him. He even promised to alter it so that he and Baekhyun would have little skinship during the dance. “I’ll make it easier,” Jongin promised. 

Jongdae couldn’t refuse, because it felt like he would have to explain himself and he didn’t want to. Jongin showed up early in the club, Jongdae got in just before he did, and they stretched before practising for an hour. 

Baekhyun got in nonchalantly as Jongin was teaching Jongdae the duet moves and Jongdae nearly fell on his head. Jongin noticed the change of mood and didn’t comment, which made Jongdae like him even more. 

“Do you want to practice the moves?” He asked Baekhyun who shook his head.

“I still remember the modifications you did with Sehun, I’m fine,” Baekhyun said with a tease, “Our little Dae, however, needs a lot of work.”

Jongdae ignored Baekhyun, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Jongin noticed and asked for a break in which he pulled Jongdae aside. 

“What is happening between you and him?” Jongin asked him worriedly, “you were out of it the second he got in.” 

Jongdae sighed, giving Jongin a soft smile. “Nothing, I am just stressing out about performing with him. You know we kind of had a rivalry going on but now we have to work together.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun who was practising singing not even far from them. “Don’t stress out,” Jongin said, smiling, "I will make sure that you will overshine him at the anniversary party."

It made Jongdae happy that Jongin was showing support and he indeed worked harder. He was sore by the end of the practice that Junmyeon allowed him to have back dancers who covered for his incapacity of moving. 

He still moved his hips the entire time, making sure to add a little tease to his every move. Baekhyun seemed impressed as he leaned to whisper into Jongdae's ear before going on stage. "You sure know how to rile people up," he said, winking. 

Jongdae didn't know what it meant but he felt hot all over. He went home immediately to shower and lie down, not even bothering to check Baekhyun’s performance. He didn’t have time anyway. He had to wake up earlier so he could practice earlier. 

Jongin seemed fired up to help him as well. By the day of the anniversary, the choreography became part of his movement. He was so confident about it that he smirked daringly when he and Baekhyun got ready for it.

“Show me what you got, Kim,” Baekhyun whispered in his ear and Jongidae scrawled. He hated how affected by Baekhyun’s words he was. 

Once the stage started, Jongdae focused the best he could. He truly did. However, whenever Baekhyun’s hand touched his skin, his heart screamed louder than the crowd. He was burning by the end of the night, hungry for touches. Specifically, he was hungry for Baekhyun’s touches. 

It terrified him immensely that he nearly made it out of the nightclub to go home when a hand held his arm and he was pulled back to the meeting room. He faced Baekhyun who looked furious, dark and dangerously predatory. “You think you can run away after tonight, don’t you?” 

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae was too shocked to react so he just observed Baekhyun who locked the door before looking at him. “What do you want?” Jongdae stuttered. 

Baekhyun pulled him close, their tents slamming into each other, then he looked down to their beltlines before looking up to meet Jongdae’s eyes. “The same thing as you, I guess,” Baekhyun softly whispered and Jongdae looked away, weakly pushing the man away. Baekhyun let go but didn’t move away, intensely looking at Jongdae. 

“I’m tired,” Jongdae said, even if he didn’t move.

“I know,” Baekhyun said back, “so, my place?” Jongdae looked at him in shock and Baekhyun smiled as he pointed out, “it’s closer.” Jongdae was tempted to push Baekhyun away, to reject him, but 99% of his entire being wanted Baekhyun so bad. He couldn’t hide the nod, neither could he fight the warmth that spread inside him when Baekhyun smiled brightly.

The man held his hand and pulled the man out of the room. They walked fast. Jongdae registered how Baekhyun didn’t stop a car or use any kind of transportation. He just walked for what seemed an eternity before he opened a building door and took Jongdae to the tiny elevator. 

“You indeed live closer to the nightclub,” he couldn’t help but comment and Baekhyun looked at him briefly before sighing loudly. “What?” 

“Stop being cute, we still have to walk to my bed,” Baekhyun commented as he cornered Jongdae on the side. Jongdae felt his breath get caught in his throat as his heart hammered in his ear. His eyes trailed on Baekhyun’s face, waiting for the man to do something but the door opened and Baekhyun just pulled him to his house.

Jongdae felt dizzy the second Baekhyun’s lips touched his lips. He felt high as if walking on clouds. He tore his clothes off before he could voice out what he wanted to Baekhyun. 

Only when his back hit the cold surface of the bed that Baekhyun paused. He looked intensely at Jongdae who looked back at him in shock. “I want to do this,” Baekhyun said suddenly, “but do you want to?” 

A small part of his brain said, “this will turn into a mistake, Dae. Don’t do this.” Yet, everything else screamed “yes” and Baekhyun kissed him right then. They kissed like there is no tomorrow.

Jongdae had never felt so eager for more. He slept with countless men and women but Baekhyun felt different. Jongdae couldn’t keep his mouth from letting loud moans at every touch of Baekhyun’s lips on his skin, he couldn’t stop his throat from letting those hums of delight when Baekhyun’s hands touched his curves. He couldn’t stop himself at all.

He opened himself to Baekhyun, not even shying away from Baekhyun’s hungry eyes. Baekhyun prepared him thoughtfully, Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s fingers in his walls, but it felt so surreal that he couldn’t focus on it. Everything Baekhyun did was making his soul jump out of his body. 

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun whispered in his ear and he nodded eagerly. He wasn’t just ready, he was dying for it. 

The push stretched his walls so well he could stop a scream from leaving his lips. “Baekhyun! So good!” he had screamed and Baekhyun just smiled before kissing him.

“I’ve been dying to fill you up the second I saw you,” Baekhyun confessed and Jongdae nearly missed it due to his euphoria. “You looked so good, so damn attractive… You riled me up every single time I saw you.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae moaned as Baekhyun had picked up the pace before he could even let him know he was ready for it. Not that he wasn’t or that he didn’t want Baekhyun to move but he wasn’t ready for the assault of emotions and pleasure that hit him. 

Baekhyun knew where to hit and Jongdae could only claw into Baekhyun’s skin, moaning and whimpering in pleasure until he and Baekhyun fell from their cloudy space. They were breathless when they looked into each other, just waiting for someone to speak. 

Baekhyun had a strange expression on his face that Jongdae couldn’t describe or define. It worried him but Baekhyun soon smiled. “Do you want to eat something before we take a well-deserved beauty sleep?” 

“No,” Jongdae felt like his throat was drier than the desert, “a cup of water would be great though … and a shower.” 

Baekhyun laughed at that and slid off Jongdae before helping him sit up. “I’ll get you a cup for water, first and we can shower.” Baekhyun legit walked around butt naked and Jongdae couldn’t help but gawk at the full condom Baekhyun threw in the trash can. He sat there wondering when Baekhyun had the time to wear one in the first place, looking lost in his thoughts, when a cold hand held his. “Regretting it already?” Baekhyun asked playfully and Jongdae frowned.

“I regret nothing,” He commented, upset. Drinking his cup of water, he sighed in relief before noticing Baekhyun’s smile. “Why are you so happy?” he asked, warily. 

“Nothing! Can you walk?” Baekhyun was suddenly flustered and Jongdae’s knees were shaking but still carried him to the bathroom. Baekhyun didn’t let him go until he was under the showerhead. “I’ll get you some clothes ready first.” 

“I’ll wait,” Jongdae said only to frown as Baekhyun left. “What the hell did I just say?” He wondered. He didn’t know what was up with him. When Baekhyun returned with clothes and towels, Jongdae found himself panicking. He didn’t know what shifted but Baekhyun affected him incredibly. 

Baekhyun joined him under the shower and Jongdae looked away, noticing the claw marks on Baekhyun’s body. “Oh shit,” he hissed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t notice…”

“It’s okay, I’ll wear them proudly,” Baekhyun said, turning the faucet and smiling at Jongdae. “Do you want to try my shampoo?” 

Jongdae didn’t know what to do at that point. Baekhyun was confusing and his own heart was adding more confusion to the mix. He nodded and allowed Baekhyun to shampoo his hair, scrub his body, and simply kept his mouth shut before picking the shampoo. “I’ll wash yours,” he said before spreading a generous amount on Baekhyun’s hair. 

Massaging the man’s hair gave him time to observe Baekhyun who closed his eyes, tilting his head lightly for him. Jongdae had never noticed how soft Baekhyun looked up close. For him, Baekhyun had always been a rival, a coy person with a permanent infuriating smirk but right then, he was looking at a new side of Baekhyun. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him, worried. 

Jongdae nodded, with a small smile. “I want to sleep. Tonight was hectic.” Jongdae didn’t mean to say it the way he did but it tore a grin out of Baekhyun so he was happy about it. Baekhyun and he finished the shower and Baekhyun made sure Jongdae was dressed and dry before he wore his own clothes, which made Jongdae feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside. 

Usually, nobody helped him dress up after sex. Baekhyun apparently even changed the bedsheets and helped Jongdae in bed first before crawling to lay by his side. “Is this okay?” Baekhyun asked him. Jongdae nodded and lied there, unable to close his eyes. “Are you okay? You are acting quite differently tonight.” Baekhyun’s words made him look at the man and Baekhyun looked quite uncertain.

“I just didn’t expect you to be this good,” Jongdae teased, “I am reconsidering my life choices.” Baekhyun laughed loudly at that before burying his face into Jongdae’s shoulder. “You and I have a day off tomorrow, did you have a plan?” 

“No, just shopping and laying around.” Baekhyun smirked as he asked, “ do you have some plans for me?” 

“Not sure,” Jongdae said with a smirk, “how tired will you be after another round tomorrow morning? I sure want my morning kiss.” 

Baekhyun smirked and nuzzled Jongdae as he whispered, “we will see.” 

Jongdae just chuckled and lied there, listening to Baekhyun’s breathing which soon indicated that Baekhyun slept. Jongdae looked at the man and sighed. “Lucky you,” he whispered, “you didn’t take time to sleep.” 

He, however, couldn’t sleep until an hour later. He woke up on the scent of eggs and coffee which made him frown. Tossing the cover aside, Jongdae pouted as he approached Baekhyun’s silhouette in the small kitchenette. “No morning kisses?” He asked only for Baekhyun to smile.

“I kissed you plenty but you were out of it,” Baekhyun said before kissing his pout softly. “Freshen up, I already made food.” 

Jongdae pouted still as he made it to the bathroom. He used mouthwash and washed his face properly before joining Baekhyun at the breakfast table.

The day off started just like that. They ate, dressed up, shopped together, and had a lazy afternoon before Baekhyun walked Jongdae home. It felt like they were more than just a hookup, more than just rivals in a nightclub, more than just two men who collided in a heated night.

Nobody in the nightclub knew what changed as they spoke like they usually do but Jongdae’s smile every time Baekhyun whispered in his ear was new. The lingering touches were new. It stopped at that in front of them.

Jongdae however had learned that handcuffing himself on Baekhyun’s bed spared them a lot of questions as he bent for the man, night in and night out. He also knew that most of his stuff found its way to Baekhyun’s apartment by the end of the month. He knew that Baekhyun was more than just an unlabeled stranger in his life. 

“Will you move in with me?” Baekhyun asked him one night.

Jongdae frowned. “As your boyfriend?” he dared to ask.

“As my boyfriend, my lover, my everything,” Baekhyun answered as he left a trail of tiny kisses on the man’s chest. “Will you move in with me as anything you want?” 

“I’d love to.” 

They didn’t question how everything changed between them since the anniversary. They didn’t discuss that and Jongdae knew it didn’t matter. Voicing out the change won’t erase it. Baekhyun became something big in his life. He didn’t put a proper label on it even if he asked Baekhyun but he knew it was even more than a boyfriend.

Baekhyun was … everything he wanted, everything he had ever looked for and everything he would ever need. 


End file.
